TwoSided Attraction
by SexySesshieSama
Summary: Kurama loves Hiei, Hiei loves Kurama. You would think that this mutuality would make things simple? Well think again. Neither of them realize the truth but that ignorance won't last long...Yaoi, Lemon Second Chapter, KuramaXHiei
1. The Beginning

**_Two-Sided Attraction_**

**Author's Note**: Totally yaoi all the way through, with a lemon next chapter. Just to let you know, I wrote this a long while ago, nearly finishing it all the way through to the end, and when rereading it sometimes I didn't even know what I was talking about. Sorry if there is any confusion, but I actually wrote so much of it, I felt it would be a waste to not put up. My writing is better now, although this is still pretty damn good, so if you hate it -- don't complain -- and if you love it -- yay! Please, review. I love reviews. There will be two more chapters; all for Yaoi-Lovers and HieiXKurama fans. Now on with the show! See-ya again next chappie!

_The Beginning_

Shuuichi Minamino couldn't sleep. He lay awake on his crisp, newly cleaned white curtains, staring blankly out his open window without really seeing the midnight sky, speckled with stars amongst a startlingly full and silvery bright moon. The smell of laundry detergent lingered on his bed from getting out of the washing machine a mere three hours ago, and no matter how he tossed and turned, the kitsune couldn't get comfortable. He was wide-awake, and sleep was not going to come.

With an irritated sigh, Shuuichi jumped up and made his way over to the window. A cool, crisp breeze picked up as he stuck his head out into the pure and clean air. He breathed deep and shivered, the chilly feeling of an icy breath upon his bare chest. He always sleeps without his shirt on, exposing his muscular, lithe, flexible chest for all to see as he sleeps and goes on completely unawares. This may just be his mother, Shiori, watching him as a mother watches her son...but it's not. She is not his only unknown late-night visitor. He has one other; someone he knows very well...

Running his fingers through his unruly, orderly messed up red hair, he sighed sadly and tried to shut the window – he was getting too cold. For some reason it stuck, and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't budge. Muttering disagreeably he hopped back into bed and pulled the sheets over him and shivered, eager to get warm, but knowing that neither warmth nor sleep would return to him on this cool autumn night.

If it had been lighter out, he may have noticed the reason for his window not opening. You seen, it was propped open with a thin, slender rod, made up of a material very similar to steel only much stronger and more durable. It is, in fact, a type of demon tree from which is originates: the bark is like copper, the leaves are like gold, and the insides like silver. The wood makes good weapons and delicate things you need to be strong, while the bark is medicinal and the leaves can be molded and sharpened in such a way to result in a razor-like edge. Very rare, very beautiful, very useful.

Were he not so used to the window opening and closing in the night due to his mother's care for him as he sleeps, he may have noticed that – just as it was when he fell asleep – the window was shut tight when she left his room for the night. It was too cold for that, and if he was too hot he could discard the covers or wake up and open it himself for a while. His logic, obviously, wasn't working too well so close to midnight either.

This all worked in one person's favor: a kaji-koorime named Hiei. The one who was often Shuuichi's visitor later into the night than even his mother – the one who stays longer than any other could, patient when he wants to be – the one who often loses track of time and has to rush out of the room before being discovered – the one whose feelings for his best friend have confused and excited him for so long that he hardly knows what to do – the one for whom is also felt such emotions, but since either say anything, nobody knows about the mutuality of it all.

Shuuichi can hardly ever sleep anymore, and Hiei doesn't need to, and lately has found that he hardly can. They are distracted and tormented by these feelings that, at first, made them feel odd and unnatural; like they were monsters for thinking about each other this way. Now, however, all they feel is sadness, loneliness and regret for not being able to be together. After all (as the both of them think): Why would _he_ want to be with _me_, his best friend, for god's sake? Any bystander who could hear and see their thoughts and behaviors would laugh so hard, they were both so stupid and ridiculous about the whole thing.

Shuuichi laid so still that soon his body had relaxed as if it were sleeping, although his mind was wide-awake, taking in everything there was to take in. His breathing was deep and even, as it should be, and since that was what Hiei was listening for...After he thought the redheaded kitsune had been asleep for a good half-hour or so, Hiei slunk into the room. Shuuichi immediately noticed, breath catching and all sense waking up fully. Curious, his heart-pounding, Shuuichi laid stiller than still, anticipating his friend's next move, hoping for the impossible... Which really wasn't – or, it didn't have to be, I should say.

The worst thing Shuuichi could have done in that situation normally would be to do as he just did. His body was tense, showing that he knew another was in the room with him, although not necessarily that he knew who he was (although there is always a very good chance of that – even better if they know one another so well). His breathing, which wouldn't change in sleep, was held in, showing that he knew who it was, or that he suspecting who it was – which means that he would know of their presence. Luckily for him, Hiei was no longer paying attention, all of his attention now focused on the lovely Shuuichi.

Once he reached the bed, which seemed to take an eternity, time seemed to freeze. Shuuichi was so beautiful in the moonlight... Rays of beautiful silver luminescence shone in through the window, striking his perfectly pale skin, calling to Hiei's attention all his toned muscles and ever-so-slight, faded old scars. His heart-rate increased, and Shuuichi froze, wishing, hoping for that to mean what he think it does... What he hopes it does... What he knows it does...

Hiei's hand began reaching out for his bare back. He froze halfway there, anticipant, waiting to see if Shuuichi moved. Unaware of the kaji-koorime's silent moves, he was waiting to see if anything happened. Reassured by the silence, Hiei reached the rest of the way out and carefully, slowly, gently traced a scar on his back. His touch was so tender, so feathery and teasing, that Shuuichi shivered involuntarily. Hiei froze at the movement, but when Shuuichi remained still after it, he passed it off as the chill.

Yeah, right.

Fingering a lock of silky red hair, Hiei sighed happily yet forlornly. Kneeling beside the bed, he whispered in a voice so low and soft that, listening for it after a deep intake of breath, Shuuichi barely made out the airy, illusive words... "I could stay like this, forever, my love..."

Shuuichi smiled inwardly and accidentally shifted slightly, causing Hiei to jump up and prepare to dash out as fast as he could. Frightened, Shuuichi remained perfectly still, hoping and praying that Hiei would return... His pleas were answered, and Hiei didn't bolt. After waiting a few minutes to make sure he wasn't going to wake up, Hiei approached him again, and Shuuichi felt so relieved he let out a long, contented sigh.

At this moment, what he wanted to do more than anything else in the world was to gather Hiei, as short and delicate as he was, into his arms and hold him forever. Unfortunately, the kaji-koorime was already extremely jumpy, and he was afraid of scaring him off. Now he knows Hiei shares the same feelings as he, so the last thing he wants to do is screw it up. He would wait forever for his Hiei, although tonight would be the most desirable time for them to finally get this out to one another...

Soon Hiei was back by the bed, although he was no longer kneeling. Gently putting a rough, callused hand – each capable of murder and torture as easily as anything else – on both Shuuichi's shoulder and his lower stomach, right above his hip (he is still laying on his side), the kaji-koorime gently, carefully, slowly and tenderly rolled the kitsune onto his back. Being careful not to show any sort of facial expression that would give him away, he remained perfectly still, waiting for Hiei's next move.

He heard a sort of chocked, muffled cry, which he realized with a shock was a slight sob. A single tear fell, hitting Shuuichi's bare stomach in the form of a pure black pearl. Trying harder than ever not to reach out and hold and comfort his best friend, Shuuichi laid still, senses whirling and serious stimuli driving him nuts.

Hiei climbed onto the bed and looked down at his sleeping love. So peaceful, calm and beautiful... He reached out and lightly touched one creamy cheek, the feel of Shuuichi's perfect skin on his own maddening. Resisting any urges that may wake up the kitsune, Hiei curled up beside him, longing to be held and loved, although it was never meant to be. He began whispering, talking to Shuuichi without expecting him to hear a word. Hiei has done this before, anyone could tell.

"I love you, Kurama... I know we are best friends, but I don't care... I can't live without you, my love... You are so beautiful, so kind, so smart... Never, in all of my life, has anyone genuinely cared for me as you do... My own boss hates me, my teammates mock me... Even my own sister doesn't care much for me, not because she is mean or purposefully cruel, but because she doesn't know of our relation... And then, of course, I can't tell her about all I've sacrificed and done for her, because she deserves better than me for her brother, even if he is imaginary... I can't tell anyone anything about how I feel... Nobody cares, they know me as one thing and that's it... And I can live with that from the whole world... Everyone but you, Kurama... But I can tell you even less than I can tell you... and it's eating me up inside... One day I will surely die, but as long as you don't leave me..."

Shuuichi had heard enough. All of that pain and sadness in a friend hurts, but not half as much as it does when you know that you helped cause it – even if you didn't mean to. In fact, the fact that is own dumb ignorance and selfish blindness made it even worse. So, to try and comfort him, as well as keep him from leaving, Shuuichi wrapped his arms around the petite form of the kaji-koorime. Hiei immediately tensed, his first instinct being to run. But, anticipating this, the kitsune held him tighter, muscles flexing. Finally Hiei relaxed, and so did Shuuichi.

Before Hiei could ruin the moment with unnecessary words that Shuuichi knew were coming, the kitsune silenced him by tilting his chin up and capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. At first Hiei lay rigid, too shocked to respond properly, but once it had continued for a while, the kaji-koorime melted into Shuuichi's mouth and kissed back with a fierce passion. Shuuichi licked his lover's lips, and although they parted allowing him access, he continued to tease rather than to please, ending it far too soon for Hiei's tastes. Shuuichi pulled back slightly, looking deeply into Hiei's eyes, so full of lust, love, confusion and the cutest innocence, which is not a trait you would expect an old and wise murderer of a demon to possess – but he does.

"Shuuichi..." Hiei breathed, confused by what had just happened and by his own feelings.The kitsune sweetly shushed him, smiling sweetly. "No need to talk, Hiei – I've heard enough." At Hiei's blush Shuuichi giggled, bending his head down and whispering seductively into his ear, hot breath sending shivers up the demons spine, "I love you too, Hiei..."


	2. The Middle

**Two-Sided Attraction**

**Author's Note**: ...Dude; that's a Jimmy Eat World song...I made that observation a while ago, but anyways! I submitted this chapter but forgot the author's note! I'm here to thank my TWO reviewers! Heck yes, they rock. Of course, this has only been up for a day, so they are very much loved. I don't think I have anything else to say...Oh, yeah: This is a lemon. It may suck. I don't care. Don't read it if you hate yaoi or lemons. Don't complain (but please do review). Then again, if you hated yaoi or lemons, why would you be reading a HieiXKurama pairing rated M for Mature?

_Awesome Person Number One_: Deannamay: I did not actually notice him doing that, and I don't know if that was on purpose or not -- sorry I can't be too helpful; I wrote this a while ago, as I said. And I'm glad you liked his little "moonlight confession"! Bringing joy to one person makes all this worthwhile...If I make people happy with my writing, I have won the game of life. Hope this doesn't disappoint you! Love from the author and best wishes to your life.

_Super-Duper Ultra-Cool Person Number Two_ (no less than Number One -- I'm just a retard): Black Water-Fox: What enthusiasm! I loved it! You know, it was that review that urged me to put this up almost immediately -- YAY! I feel so love, warm and fuzzy on my inside. I give you a hug and dedicate this chapter to you (primarily -- secondary dedication goes to Awesome Person Number One). So...I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you, thank you, thank you. (Tears.) Oh, I get so emotional...Is this soon enough? I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVED IT! YAY! (Happy dance!)

Wow...mood swings...Enough out of me now; I talk to much. Ruining the moment. Enjoy (and review)!

_The Middle_

Hiei melted at those three wonderful yet simple words, and a sense of beautiful, all-consuming happiness flooded within him, drowning all his senses and thoughts in pure bliss. It was the kind of bliss that allows you freedom and protection from the rest of the world; it allows you to fly as if you had sprouted wings, as well as see as if everything was right in front of you. Euphoric and arousing, it was the greatest thing Hiei had ever felt.

Shuuichi, on the other hand, was feeling a completely different sort of pleasure. It was as if the two of them had switched places, for what he was feeling totally ruined the happy, sappy, sickly-sweet moment they had shared: lust was consuming him, burying the love, which is what birthed it in the first place. He felt a bulge rising in his dark gray sweatpants, and he was grateful for the fact that Hiei wasn't actually pressed against him in that area, and that he didn't notice otherwise, for he was too busy being happy.

He soon returned to reality and snuggled up next to the kitsune. Shuuichi subconsciously inched away from him, trying to hide his improper and most un-Shuuichi-like feelings from the one he loves the most. However, Hiei was moving faster than him, and soon they were pressed together. By the way that Hiei went extremely rigid, he noticed Shuuichi's erection. Blushing with shame and modesty, the human kitsune felt about ready to die.

What he did not expect was for Hiei to look up at him with the oddest look of blank curiosity. This soon transformed into a seductive, sexy look that had Shuuichi burning all over, his penis throbbing even worse. He then realized that Hiei had grown aroused and their erections had grown to match one another, rubbing against each other in a most invigorating way – it was enough to drive any guy wild.

Without any more words, Shuuichi kissed Hiei again, eager to halt his passion, which had begun to burn painfully. This time it was Hiei who licked Shuuichi's lips, requesting access that he took before it could be given. It was such a wild, nearly painful embrace that Shuuichi cried out into Hiei's mouth. The kaji-koorime stopped for a moment and saw that Shuuichi's lip was bleeding. He licked the blood up and Shuuichi moaned with pleasure and longing.

Hiei kissed Shuuichi quickly on the lips a few times, moving down to his chin and leaving a trail of kisses all the way down his neck, settling at about his collarbone, allowing his shorter frame easier access. Shuuichi bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming and waking his mother. Hiei kicked the sheets off the bed, seeing as how they were no longer needed – warmth was to be attained in a different way tonight.

As he licked Shuuichi's neck and bare chest, sending cruel shivers up his spine and all through his body like electricity through his nerves, his hands wandered downwards, tickling fleetingly over his chest and down to his waistline. Shuuichi whimpered slightly, his aching, throbbing member begging for attention even through his pants. Hiei smiled evilly, taking his good old time in tugging off the offending pants, tickling his flesh fleetingly.

He rubbed Shuuichi through his boxers and he had to try very hard not to make himself cry out. Blood ran down his chin, mixing in with the tears for keeping it all in. His breath came in short, pained gasps, and Hiei figured that he was ready to enjoy everything to the fullest. Still fully clothed himself, the kaji-koorime ripped the kitsune's boxers literally clean off, and grasped his throbbing erection with one hand.

Shuuichi's breath caught and he stopped biting his lip. He couldn't have screamed if he wanted to. The demons hands were rough and strong, but they felt so good all the way down there... No matter how many times he had done a similar sort of thing to himself (to thoughts of Hiei) being a single teenage boy, it never felt quite like it did when Hiei performed the same action. The motions started off slow and tender, speeding up slowly until the rhythm until it was almost unbearable. Shuuichi's body was bucking wildly in a natural reaction to such a sensation, and as he hit his orgasm he let out a strangled cry of a breath and fell limp. Looking very pleased with himself Hiei crawled up to eye-level with his now official lover, looking him in the eyes and kissing him happily on the lips.

Inches apart, Shuuichi begged in a breathy tone of voice, "Don't stop..."

Hiei whispered back, "Wouldn't dream of it."

He went back all the way down, stroking his inner-thighs with his fingernails, teasing the sensitive skin. Shuuichi was soon hard once again, and Hiei felt that his pants had become unbearably tight. Panting, Hiei lowered his head, waited a minute to tease Shuuichi (which turned out to not be such a good thing), and as he heard him begging like a little girl, Hiei took him slowly into his mouth. Running his skilled tongue over the head, Hiei slowly took the length into his mouth more and more, a little bit at a time, until he was going up and down the whole way. He teased the sensitive arousal with his tongue, and Shuuichi began breathing faster and faster, hips bucking in wild attempts to dive deeper into Hiei's hot, moist mouth. Soon the speed and pace was so quick that Shuuichi had to fight to keep himself from releasing, but that didn't last long. The mounting pressure was too much, and with a small cry of relief he ejaculated into Hiei's mouth, hot seed flooding his throat. Careful to lap up every last drop, Hiei smiled and licked his lips.

Crawling back up to Shuuichi, no words were said. The kitsune was so tired and affected by all of this that if he had spoken what little breath he had would be lost. Plus, everything was so perfect, why spoil it? Hiei, on the other hand, had a bit more in store for his bitch... (How else would the dominance work out? Both of them knew it and accepted it... In fact, they liked it that way...)

Hiei finally took off his shirt, and although everybody has seen this sight a hundred times before, the appearance of the kaji-koorime's hardened, sexy muscles made Shuuichi smile. He was finally able to enjoy them, and if he could have he would have lifted his arms and caressed each separate, visible muscle.

Next went his pants, and Shuuichi could only stare, wide-eyed, extremely happy about what he saw. Hiei was huge! True, Shuuichi had always known that it wasn't Hiei out of their gang of seven that was in any way lacking, but this was just... wow... Shuuichi all of a sudden felt very self-conscious, for although he was of a fine size, he wasn't much above average, and everything seemed to pale in comparison to Hiei.

Hiei noticed him staring. "What, staring at my dick?" Shuuichi blushed. Hiei laughed. Leaning forward and whispering seductively, he said, "Oh, Kurama... look all you want... I am yours now, and no others... You have very right..."

To illustrate his point, Hiei grabbed Shuuichi's hand by the wrist and brought it down until he was stroking Hiei under supervision. Hiei closed his eyes as he, basically, masturbated with help from a friend, because he had been holding it in for so long that he was aching about five times worse than Shuuichi did at any one point; in comparison, his release had been instantaneous. Finally, however, the kitsune took over for himself and the kaji-koorime sat there, straddling his lover, the both of them completely naked, eyes closed and head bent as he was allowed some small relief. Shuuichi sat up and pulled Hiei to him. Hiei moaned as Shuuichi's pace quickened and their bodies molding into one another. Finally Hiei pushed away, needing release immediately. He had been waiting, eager to let go all at once, but he was running out of self-control.

Getting a bit rough in a very sexy way, he threw Shuuichi back and held his arms above his head with one hand, so forceful that he would leave bruises. His other hand went to the side, resting by the kitsune's hip to allow himself some leverage. Positioning himself over Shuuichi's hole, Hiei entered slowly, but not as slowly as he would have liked. Shuuichi held in his cry, but his body went really tense, and Hiei could fell him shake. Muttering stuttering apologies, his breath almost gone, Hiei expressed how sorry he was and how he didn't mean to hurt him, but that he just couldn't wait any longer...

Shuuichi understood and braced himself for the pain. The first few thrusts sucked, but soon the pain faded and pleasure took over. His legs came up and wrapped themselves around the little demon's waist, allowing him easier access and aide in diving in even deeper. Every nerve in the kitsune's body cried out in bliss, and he began to buck his hips in time to Hiei's frenzied thrusts, like before only faster and harder. Soon the both of them were breathing so hard that they were nearly sure to awaken Shiori, but by this point not even the momma's boy found himself caring. The scream would probably get her up anyways.

The both of them held out as long as they could, but soon no amount of strength or self control or willpower would have kept the both of the from crying out, spilling over and releasing hot seed into Shuuichi and onto the newly cleaned bed sheets. Hiei gathered just enough energy to pull himself out and collapse on top of his tall, recessive, shaking lover. Shuuichi was blinding by passion, but his arms instinctively came up and circled around Hiei, holding him close. His breathing remained breathless, ragged panting for a while, dehydrated as he was.

Hiei buried his face into Shuuichi's chest, content beyond all reason. The two naked forms of best friends turned lovers and life-long mates drifted off to sleep beneath the all-seeing moon, and – oddly enough – Shiori hadn't heard a thing. Divine intervention, that is...

The last thought Shuuichi had was directed at Hiei, who picked it up easily. He laughed mentally in response for only a moment before his lover drifting into unconsciousness, no longer able to keep his body awake as it had been all up until now, against his will. (That would be a good thing in this case, though... The staying up and being unable to sleep, I mean...). The kaji-koorime soon followed his kitsune out of the waking world. I just cleaned these sheets, and now look at the mess we've made...


	3. The End

**Two-Sided Attraction**

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry this took so long. I haven't really changed it from the way I initially wrote it, but I was unsatisfied, so I tried redoing it...to no avail. At first I thought I didn't like the story bit, but that was fine. It wasn't long enough; didn't have enough bulk; not enough happened. But I don't know how to change that, so this will just have to do. Once again, written a while ago; not as long ago as the first two, but still. Please, don't hate it. Please, do review it. Hope I didn't disappoint you. And now for the "exciting" final chapter of Two-Sided Attraction! (...Applaud, damn you!)

_The End_

Kurama ruffled the hair of his fifteen year old bisexual son's hair as he was about to rush out the door to go to school. Sighing impatiently like the angsty teenager that he is but not really meaning it, Shuuichi – named after his father – gave him a reluctant hug and darted out the door of the apartment in which their odd little family resides deep within one of the now civilized parts of Makai. He smiled and closed the door, marveling over how much that boy looks like his father, yet... he doesn't.

His father isn't Kurama, if you hadn't already figured that out. His father was actually Kazuma Kuwabara, an old friend and co-worker of Kurama's from a lifetime ago. His mother had been Yukina, Hiei's little sister. What had happened is this: Kuwabara had gotten Yukina pregnant without permission or any sort of helpful warning, such as how you have to be careful because koorime's have children in a different way.

Generally they produce asexually, which means that the act of sex is not needed. When they do have children, however, their body reacts to it differently, because although it is made to also be able to do that, it is not used to it so – for lack of a better term – it gets excited. It takes the best seed out of the bunch from all of them from one night, and it helps it along, so that pregnancy is a sure thing. But, its only getting started. If more sex is had, let's say, the next night (and any night after that – the waiting period is, at most, five days), it takes the best of the bunch from there as well, and gets pregnant again, using a different egg. Eggs come down differently in koorimes: they are a demand item. If there is seed, there is egg; if there is no seed, there is no egg, for that would be a waste (they are only born with twenty eggs, after all, and that's it).

Basically, she got pregnant every night for four nights. That tired her out physically, and she fainted. Brought to Rei-kai, Spirit World, Yukina received medical treatment... and it was discovered that she was pregnant... _with quadruplets_. Everyone got pissed off at Kuwabara like I don't know what – he's lucky to have survived. It nearly killed her, giving birth after being constantly tried out developing and retaining and sustaining her. Her chances for living were slim. Since chances looked good that she wouldn't live, Hiei told her the truth.

That was what did it. He told her right before the labor started, and she found some energy within her amazingly strong little body. She got through the birth, and all the children were healthy. She, however, was exhausted, and although her chances were better than before, everybody began to mourn the near-inevitable.

Hiei saved her life. She took a year to recover, but recover she did. Since there were four children and she couldn't raise them, and nobody was going to trust Kuwabara (even if he hadn't almost killed her), two were given to Kurama and Hiei, and two were given to Yusuke and Keiko. Originally it was going to just be for a year, but once Yukina was better little Shuuichi and baby Hina didn't want to leave their daddies. Yukina didn't mind. So they became there's, and she didn't have to overexert herself with extra babies. She still loves them, though, and visits them often, more like an aunt than a mother, just like Hiei is more like a father than an uncle.

And Kurama is the mom.

They, as a gay couple, actually got to have kids, which was great because they loved them so much. And as I was saying, there are just times like right now when Kurama can't help but marvel over how much Shuuichi looks like Kuwabara, yet he doesn't at all. It's weird. Their physiques are similar, although Shuuichi's is slimmer, like his "mother" Kurama's. Their hair is the same, although the orange doesn't grow in that weird shape, instead remaining completely straight (resembling Kyo from Furuba!). His eyes are actually dark red, making him look like a more muscular version of Kyo the Kitty, I am not even kidding. Oh, and don't forget the punkish personality and portrayal, which is more to rebel against his real father's very jock-like mentality and spiritual existence.

Hina emerged from her room, running into who she considers her real father. Extremely intelligent, wise and sarcastic, Hina is a scornful heartbreaker with major attitude problems – a meaner version of Kurama or a smarter version of Hiei. She hates her real father, thanks the gods that she doesn't resemble him, and denies any family ties with him – even to they who know the truth. She's been like that since the age of four...so cute! So mouthy! So perfect to be their child!

Her hair and eyes are like her mothers, except darker and lighter. Her hair is closer to a sapphiric and icy midnight blue, while her eyes are so light that – like the clouds – they hardly exist, blending in with the whites of her eyes, they were that close in color. Her skin is like porcelain, although it is still incapable of being burned, and her physique is strong and sturdy – strongly resembling her aunt Shizuru's – with ample curves that make Hiei very over-protective of her around guys...Which makes no sense, since it is the boy's that would need protection.

"Yo, Mom," she greeted, using the title for Kurama she adopted at the very beginning, hugging her dad good-morning before heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Unlike Shuuichi, Hina likes to take her time in the morning; her friends wait on her, and sometimes she takes advantage of that fact. But, since most of her friends are male, Hiei especially doesn't mind, while Kurama prefers to remain impartial.

Kurama smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, Hina. Sleep well?"

She didn't answer, instead grabbing some milk and a pastry to eat real quick before heading off to school. While she did that and Kurama sat down on the couch to read a long, picture-less, boring book he's been working on for about a week now. Shortly after the silence began it ended, Hiei heading over to Hina, who was only just taller than him – not that it mattered too overly much, her being a chick and all.

"Hey – MOM!" she said, realizing something. School was scheduled to start soon, and with her breakfast finished, she would just make it. Kurama stood up and went over to his daughter. She ushered him away from Hiei.

"I gotta ask you a favor. You see, tonight...Do you remember Keiji? Well, I'm planning on having him over tonight, and I was wondering if you could, you know, occupy dad _away_ from the house. Not for too overly long, of course; I should be done by ten. Not very long at all."

Kurama smiled and hugged his daughter. "You have until eleven-thirty."

Hina smiled, beaming, and hugged her mom back before rushing out the door.

That evening, Kurama was just shooing Hiei out of the apartment as the front door bell rang. Hiei leapt up onto a cabinet, and Kurama gave up for the moment, heading over to the front door. On the other side stood Shuuichi and a guy Kurama didn't recognize. "Yujinn – I want you to meet my mom. Mom, this is Yujinn."

Kurama regained his composure well and shook the young boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Yujinn." After living with his son for so long, Kurama was a master at taking things instantly and working with very little to make everything come out and run smoothly. Hiei still could not do this, which is why he stays on all figurative – and sometimes literal – cabinets, out of sight.

Shuuichi kissed Yujinn good-night right in front of his mom, and the boy left without saying anything, an obvious blush on his cheeks. A cute kid, Yujinn had the blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin and angelically innocent look of an angel – and this being Makai, Kurama did not immediately doubt that the boy was not.

Shuuichi came in and closed the door behind him, waving to his dad. Seeing the skeptical look on his mom's face, he quickly explained, "Yujinn isn't an angel – he's half devil. Mom – devil; Dad – angel. I didn't defile him or nothing; he's only innocent as long as he wishes to be."

Thank god the boy didn't go on. "What about Jin?" Hiei wanted to know, hopping down off of the cabinet to stand beside his lover's side, facing his son.

Shuuichi shrugged. At his parents mutual glare – double whammy! – he sighed and gave in, facing them but refusing to make eye-contact. "Me and Jin are dating, yes, but not that seriously. We are permitted to see other people, as long as we don't actually _date_ them. She's bi too, so we each get to have same sex lovers and all is still good."

Kurama sighed, smiling. "Sex with others, dates with her?"

Shuuichi nodded. "Basically."

Hiei grunted. "Our son – the man-whore. So like his father."

Shuuichi stuck his tongue out at his parents. "I may be horny like Kuwabara, but I am far more successful than he ever was – and I'm only a teenager."

As the boy stalked his way off to his room, Kurama and Hiei couldn't help but laugh.

Shuuichi was so close to getting Hiei out of the house in time for Hina and Keiji, but the doorbell rang right before they made it out. Sighing, Kurama called for her to come in, and she did so – reluctantly. The doorbell was a precaution to check and see if anyone was home; and they were. Shuuichi was going to go with his parents – to a certain extent, of course.

Kurama had only met Keiji once before. A sweet, gentle, soft-spoken boy, Keiji is very intelligent and polite, as well as happy. Once he gets comfortable he shows how lively he really is, and he never treats others without respect. Personally, Kurama would be overjoyed if Hina ended up with this boy. He is technically human, but magic flows through his veins, and he is saturated in demonic and spiritual energies. His hair is a deep, dark violet, his eyes lavender. His voice is high, but not squeaky, and very soothing; peaceful, kind, gentle. Just like him.

Hiei hated him on principle.

Hina glared at them as if to say, _What the hell are you doing here?_ Keiji did not notice her slight distress, or her father's blaring hatred. Instead, he offered his hand to Kurama. "Hello, Kurama-san. We've met before, but I don't know if you remember me. I'm Keiji Fuuniko."

Kurama smiled and shook the boys hand, holding Hiei back in a very subtle manner. "It is very nice to meet you, Keiji. We've heard plenty about you from our daughter. We were just leaving."

Hina glared at her parents as they left, lips pursed and foot tapping. Keiji waved them off, forever the kind and smiley boy. Shuuichi resisted the urge to say something, not daring to risk his Mom and his sister. Finally they were gone, the two not-so-serious (on Hina's part) lovebirds left all alone.

Hina got Keiji out by ten-thirty.

While out, Shuuichi met up with Jin, split off from his parents, found a secluded spot and just talked with her for hours, gazing at the stars, holding one another, kissing and teasing. It was sweet, in there own little, weird way.

Shuuichi eventually calmed Hiei down, and he reluctantly had a good time.

All of them being demons, life was a long affair, with its share of wars and such. However, in their own little bubble, life was happy; life was good. Kurama and Hiei were mates for life. Their children eventually grew up and moved out – taking their good old time. Human friends died, children grew older, their lines went on and contact remained, however sad it was.

Hina and Keiji finally ended up together. She would have never expected it – not because she didn't like him, but because she didn't love him. Thoughts of him were more...hn. Okay, yeah, whatever. But they grew really close, like good friends, and true attraction (for her) followed. She fell in love, he had already been there. They got married, and she was forever the dominate one in the relationship. How else would it be?

Shuuichi and Jin's relationship was a bit of an oddity that no one was expecting. For the longest time infidelity was a part of their relationship, until one day Jin admitted that she loved Shuuichi. He didn't know how to react. Apparently, she hadn't been seeing anyone else in a long while – not since the time of Yujinn – while Shuuichi had had himself many more lovers. They didn't see each other for a long time, Jin being too nervous, until one day Shuuichi found her and asked her to marry him. Since then they have been completely devoted to one another, and no other lovers have ever been had. Their dominance is shared.

And so life goes on. It may be imperfect, odd and downright nonsensical, but it is good nonetheless (if not poorly written). A happy ending is said to just be a story that hasn't ended yet – so I think I'll leave this story forever incomplete.

**FIN (pour moi et toi)**


End file.
